


I Can't Imagine a Day Without You

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A bit of smut in there too but it's tasteful, C/7 never happened, F/M, It's all J/C in here, This is one big Endgame Fix-It, Wedding, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: "A gentle hand on her shoulder stirred her out of her reverie and she turned to find Tuvok standing beside her in his formal uniform. “It is time to go, Kathryn. Are you prepared?” He held his arm out for her to take."Kathryn and Chakotay are finally getting married after years of loving each other unconditionally. It was the perfect day for both of them, and they got to share it in the presence of their former crew.Fictober day #31: "Scared? Me?"





	I Can't Imagine a Day Without You

They got married on the tenth anniversary of the day they met. 

It had been Kathryn’s idea, really. Ten years of knowing each other, seven of them teetering the line, one of them practically estranged, and two of them _finally_ together in every way they had wanted to be. Ten years is a long time, and she thought that it would be perfect to wed on the anniversary of the day that their lives changed forever. 

Chakotay had of course, agreed. How could he say no to that? It seemed so perfect for them, so… _right_. They had toyed with certain dates, such as the night of the Angry Warrior story, their first trip to Lake George on the Holodeck, the day they returned to Earth. In the end, the day they met seemed like the most fitting date. It had been the day that had intertwined their paths and had lead to something beautiful, even though they’d had to see some less than beautiful times to get there.

The day of their wedding started peacefully. Kathryn awoke in her and Chakotay’s bed, wrapped in his embrace. His arm was slung over her stomach, and she could feel his breath gently ghosting across her shoulder. She was still amazed that she was able to wake up like this, in the arms of the man she had loved for years. Kathryn smiled to herself and turned around in Chakotay’s arms to face him. Her movements roused him from his slumber and his eyes fluttered open to find hers. A dimpled smile spread across his face at the sight of her. 

“Good morning.” He whispered.

“Good morning.” She responded. “Today’s the day, huh?” 

Chakotay hummed contentedly in confirmation and pulled her into a kiss. Kathryn shifted so that she was on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands immediately came to rest on her waist, gently holding her in place. They kissed slowly, their bodies moving slowly against one another. He entered her easily, and they both let out small gasps of pleasure. Kathryn leaned down once more to kiss Chakotay, and one of his hands left its place on her waist to tangle in her hair. Kathryn was oh so very close to coming when the comm panel in their room sounded. 

Kathryn sighed and dropped her head to rest in the crook of Chakotay’s neck, but she didn’t stop the motions of her hips. “That’s probably Phoebe.” She gasped out.

Chakotay slid a hand between them to find her clit and she whimpered. “Are you going to get it?” He asked, voice low.

“She can wait.” Kathryn kissed his neck, making her way back up to his lips. “I’m doing more important things right now.”

He laughed and pulled her down for a searing kiss. They both reached their climaxes soon after, Kathryn tensing up and gasping, and Chakotay with a low moan. They rested together momentarily before Kathryn shifted off of Chakotay to lay facing him. 

“That was a wonderful way to start the morning.” She grinned and rested her hand on his chest. 

“You’re wonderful.” He covered her hand with his.

The comm panel chimed again and Kathryn rolled her eyes. “I better go this time. Phoebe has a schedule of how she’s going to get me ready for today. I just want to lay here with you, though.”

She kissed him quickly before rolling out of bed and pulling on her robe. She went up to the panel and opened the comm link to reveal her sister’s face.

“Oh thank God.” Phoebe sighed. “Mom thought you were probably still asleep and wanted me to call you again right away when you didn’t pick up the first time, but I know better. I told her you were on the go for so many years, we just need to let you have a relaxing morning for once. That being said, we do have to get going. I’ll be over in an hour to pick you up!”

Kathryn felt Chakotay’s arms wrap around her from behind and she smiled. “Thanks Phoebe. I’ll see you then."

Phoebe waved and terminated the link. Chakotay kissed Kathryn’s neck gently and pulled her a bit closer. 

“Join me for a shower?” He whispered.

Kathryn turned around to pull him in for a kiss. “I’d love to.”

She was ready for Phoebe’s arrival with two minutes to spare.

————

“Phoebe, I don’t know why you’re insisting that I get my nails done. You know I hate that kind of stuff.” Kathryn huffed as she and her sister walked through downtown San Francisco. 

“Don’t worry, Kathy.” Phoebe said lightly. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

They arrived at a small salon that Kathryn swore she had never seen before. Phoebe insisted it had always been there, but that Kathryn just didn’t notice because salons weren’t something she was interested in. Kathryn had to admit that her sister wasn’t wrong, and with that, they headed inside. 

Kathryn was stunned to find the salon empty, save for a few employees and—

“B’Elanna, Seven!” She exclaimed. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here too.”

“Phoebe sent me a message the week after you and Chakotay got engaged.” B’Elanna grinned. “I’ve been waiting for this for nearly a year.” She paused. “No, actually I’ve been waiting for this for probably about as long as you guys have.” 

They all laughed, except for Seven, who simply raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“I received word from Phoebe as well,” Seven said. “I fail to see the relevance of this activity, however you are very significant part of my life, so I agreed to participate. I will, of course, be attending the service as requested. I believe the appropriate phrase is ‘I would not miss it for the world.’” 

“It’s okay, Seven.” Kathryn smiled. “I also fail to see the relevance of this. But that’s what happens when you let your sister plan the pre-wedding activities, I guess. I’m glad you’re here though, and I’m so thankful that you both agreed to be part of this.”

An hour and a half later, the four women left the salon and headed towards the next activity: brunch. 

“Miral is very excited, you know.” B’Elanna said as they walked. “She loves her dress, and she can’t wait to throw flowers. I told her that she can’t throw them at people, but I can’t make any promises.”

Kathryn laughed. “It’s okay, B’Elanna. You know it’s really only the _Voyager_ crew and family coming, so if she throws flower petals at people, she throws flower petals. I don’t need this to be some stuffy affair. It’s a celebration among family, and we all love Miral. I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

“You’re really excited, aren’t you?” Said B’Elanna. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk like that.” 

“To say I’m excited is an understatement.” Kathryn said. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, and there’s been so much that’s gotten in the way in the meantime that I thought we wouldn’t make it. But here we are, exactly ten years later.” 

Yet despite her excitement, Kathryn was growing nervous. She wasn’t second guessing anything by all means, but she was worried about little things. What if Chakotay didn’t like her dress? What if she messed up the vows? It was all becoming so real, and she wasn’t sure how to handle it.

————

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” Her mother asked quietly. 

Kathryn turned around to look at Gretchen and scoffed. “Scared? Me? Mom, I’ve been willingly assimilated before. _That _was scary. This is just… this is just a wedding.” 

“It’s a wedding to the man you’ve loved for a significant part of your life, dear.” Gretchen said. “It’s the final step that you’ve been waiting to take for goodness knows how long.”

It was silent for a moment before Kathryn whispered, “Okay. Yes, I’m scared. What if things don’t go well, mom? What if he doesn’t like my dress? What if I mess something up? What if the guests don’t like the food?”

Her mother pulled her in for a hug. “It’s alright, Kathryn. You know that everyone who will be there loves you immensely. Especially Chakotay. It will all be perfect in its own way. Now,” She pulled away and looked at her daughter with a smile. “How about we get that dress on?”

————

It was time. Kathryn was dressed and ready to go. Her hair was done up in the style she wore during the first two years aboard _Voyager_, the “bun of steel” as it had been nicknamed. Her dress was simple, with a bateau neckline and a fitted waist, and an a-line skirt. She had known it was the perfect dress the moment she had seen it, and she had refused to look at anything else after she had tried it on. 

A gentle hand on her shoulder stirred her out of her reverie and she turned to find Tuvok standing beside her in his formal uniform.

“It is time to go, Kathryn. Are you prepared?” He held his arm out for her to take.

She looped her arm through his and nodded. They began to walk, each step taking her closer and closer to the moment that this whole day had been leading up to. Everyone stood up as they saw her round the corner of the venue, the reception room of her and Chakotay’s favorite museum. As she and Tuvok walked through the threshold, her vision narrowed in to Chakotay. He was all she cared about in that moment, and his look of surprise and adoration was drawing her in. 

Tuvok stopped them in front of the alter and she turned to face her old friend. 

“It has been an honor to serve with you all these years.” Tuvok said quietly. “I consider you to be family. I am honored that you chose me to be the one who walked you down the aisle, as I know that it is usually done by someone whom the bride considers either a father figure or a close friend. I wish you and Chakotay a long and happy life together.” He held up his hand in the classic Vulcan gesture. “Live long and prosper.”

Kathryn mirrored his actions. “Live long and prosper, Tuvok.” 

Then she turned to step in front of Chakotay. His eyes were shining, and he was looking at her like she was the only person in the room who mattered. She felt the same way about him. The Doctor cleared his throat to bring their attention to him momentarily. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay.” He beamed at them. “A day, I might add, that most of us here have been waiting for for quite some time.”

Laughter arose from the crowd, as well as a cheer from Tom. 

“Kathryn and Chakotay have had quite the journey together over the years. They met exactly ten years ago to the day, as many of us did. From then on, they established a flourishing professional relationship, one that successfully got us back here to the Alpha Quadrant. Their personal relationship timeline remains hazy to all of us, however I think that that’s quite alright, seeing as they were not allowed much time for themselves outside of their Command duties.” The Doctor paused. “What I will say, however, is that their devotion to each other never wavered, no matter what was thrown in their way. Kathryn and Chakotay have chosen to write their own vows, which they will now recite. Naomi, would you please bring the rings?”

Naomi stepped forward holding a box that held two silver bands. The rings had been created using a small piece of _Voyager’_s bulkhead from the Bridge. It seemed fitting that the symbol of their commitment was represented from a piece of the ship that they had called home for so long.

“Now, Chakotay, you may recite your vows.” 

Chakotay took a deep breath and started speaking. “From the moment I first came aboard _Voyager_, I knew that you were meant to play an important part in my life. I was, if you will, an angry warrior in those days.” Kathryn laughed quietly, the inside joke lost on everyone else. “And I continued to be for almost a year. But somewhere during that second year is when the sense of peace really began to set in. We started having weekly dinners, you started recommending new books to me, you valued my opinion. That sense of peace remains to this day. I have loved you for years, Kathryn. Through everything that has happened between us in the last ten years, the good, the bad, the truly horrific. Everything. I have not once stopped loving you. I promised you once that I would be by your side through no matter what happens, that I would lessen your burdens however I could. I still stand by that promise.” 

He paused to take the smaller ring and slip it onto her left hand. “We have had so many stages in our relationship, and I can’t wait to start this next one. You’re all I need, Kathryn. You always have been, and you always will be.” 

Tears shone in Kathryn’s eyes. His brief speech had still spoken volumes, the significant things in their life that defined their relationship wrapped into a matter of moments. It was perfect. All that Kathryn could think was that this whole moment was perfect. 

“Kathryn?” The Doctor indicated that it was her turn to speak.

“There are days when this doesn’t feel real.” She started. “The fact that we made a seventy-five thousand lightyear journey in only seven years is nothing short of a miracle. I know for a fact that I couldn’t have done it without you. I knew that there was something special about you, that we could work well together if we just sat down and really tried. That’s why I made you my First Officer. But I regretted that decision within two years, because at a certain point I realized that I was in love with you.” She smiled brightly. “In much the same way that the Angry Warrior found peace, the Woman Warrior did as well. I too have loved you for years, Chakotay. And I will continue to love you until the end of my days. Nothing could come between us, not after what we had to go through just to get here in the first place. Ten years ago I didn’t know your name, and now I can’t imagine a day without you.” She took the larger ring and placed it on his left hand. 

Kathryn heard a few people sniffling in the crowd, and she felt tears fall down her own cheeks. Chakotay’s full dimpled smile shone brightly, lighting up the small bubble they were in. Her heart swelled, and she reached out to grab Chakotay’s hands. They stepped closer automatically.

“Now, by the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets,” The Doctor said proudly, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Chakotay pulled her into a deep embrace, his hands resting on her waist. Her arms snaked up around his neck to pull him closer. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, and relish in the moment. Chakotay pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, both of them laughing at the sounds of cheering behind them. They turned together, hand in hand, and walked down the aisle.

———— 

They stumbled through the doors of the hotel room in Venice, glued together in a passionate kiss. Chakotay pushed the door shut and locked it, all while pressing Kathryn against the door and kissing her neck hungrily.

“We’re married.” Kathryn gasped out. “We’re really fucking married.”

“Yes, we are.” Chakotay laughed in response. “I’ve loved every moment of it so far.”

“Me too.” She pulled him down for another kiss. 

Kathryn pulled away and pushed Chakotay playfully backwards towards the bed, divesting him of his shirt in the process. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and shedding clothing, eager to get their hands on each other. At last they were both completely free of their garments, and Kathryn was straddling Chakotay, her hips moving in a slow rhythm while they kissed hungrily. He flipped them over and slid inside her in one swift motion, making them both pause. 

“Oh god,” She moaned. “I’m never going to get tired of that.”

“Neither am I.” He husked. 

They moved quickly, both of them too worked up to bother with going slowly at that point. Chakotay’s hand slipped between them and he rubbed circles on her clit, and she swore she saw stars. She was rising quickly to her peak, her muscles clenching in the familiar way. A few more thrusts was all it took, and she and Chakotay were both falling over the edge, low moans escaping both of their throats. 

Kathryn looked at Chakotay, one of her hands coming up to rest on his cheek and her thumb brushing against his soft skin. “Are you with me?” Her statement from years ago, which now was one of her many ways of speaking her love to him. 

He leaned down and kissed her, then pulled her up with him so that she was sitting straddled across his lap. 

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, you guys this is it. Thank you so so much for sticking with me through this whole month and this whole process. I've really enjoyed it, and I'm honestly going to do it again next year. It's been an absolute delight to push myself creatively, and to create stories from one simple line of dialogue. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this grande finale as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
